


Anti Gravity

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(ep15 epilogue scene)</p><p>Congratulations, Slaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti Gravity

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It’s a rush of heat through every nerve and he inhales one last time before he comes, fingers gripping hard in thin black hair as he meets it head on. It’s nothing like before, not those murky waves of pleasure or else shocks of pain when his moans were ripped from him. It’s different, it’s so intense he can’t even feel his limbs frozen tangled with Harklight’s, still shaking in the drawn out thrum of ecstasy. Vertigo follows just as intense, and Slaine’s senses are in freefall, leaving his body behind. This is something he can register clearly, the feeling of all his past mistakes, his losses, all his longing that held him back, and all that petty hate and corruption that held him down for so much of his life floating away into nothingness. 

When he comes back, it’s only because of the way Harklight calls his name between urgent, searching kisses. 

“I…” 

The words are caught in his dry throat; so many of them, waiting for so long to be spoken. He lets out a breath, melts back into his body, anchored by Harklight’s embrace. Tears shake loose when he opens his eyes and it feels like he’s done so for the first time in his life.

“I’m free.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Victory feels a bit like dying.
> 
> (oh, this is somewhat end cap with the same theme as http://archiveofourown.org/works/2189679)


End file.
